Mousewhisker
Mousewhisker is a gray-and-white tom Revealed in allegiances of The Sight with a thick, soft, pelt,Revealed in The Sight page 9 and green eyes.Revealed in Dark River, page 178 History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Daisy and her kits Berry, Mouse and Hazel were discovered in WindClan and ThunderClan territory by a patrol consisting of the ThunderClan cats Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. The patrol takes the group of loners to the ThunderClan camp. The kits' names are changed to Mousekit, Berrykit, and Hazelkit. They are not seen after this. Sunset :He and his siblings are taken back to Horseplace by their mother as she fears the badgers might attack again and Berrykit snapped his tail off in a fox trap. Mousekit and his siblings show that they wanted to stay in the Clan and be trained as apprentices. They all watch Brambleclaw hunt a mouse and mimic him. Later after returning to the Clan, Mousekit and Berrykit are play fighting and Brambleclaw instructs them. Mousekit and Hazelkit hunt down a butterfly which Spottedleaf showed them because she felt it was time for Leafpool to know the truth about Mothwing. They both end up killing the butterfly. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :He is given his apprentice name Mousepaw, and Spiderleg as his mentor. He found Lionkit hiding out by the dirtplace at night listening to Dustpelt and Spiderleg doubting Stormfur's loyalty to ThunderClan. Mousepaw gets caught, but he doesn't give Lionkit away since he was already in trouble from earlier. At one Gathering, he shows that he likes the RiverClan apprentice Minnowpaw, and tries to show Lionpaw around. Minnowpaw offers to walk with them around the island. Mousepaw happily accepts, but Lionpaw ducks away. He then meets Heatherpaw and acts in a similar fashion. Mousepaw is very impatient with Lionpaw, mewing away to Heatherpaw, the pretty tabby WindClan she-cat. Dark River :Mousepaw was seen sleeping among his siblings in the apprentices, despite the rain pouring down. He climbs up a tree, attempting to catch a squirrel, but falls, luckily uninjured. Afterwards, he exclaims, "Next time, I'll get it!" When Stormfur asks if any cat could not trust Brook, Millie, or Daisy to fight for ThunderClan, Mousepaw, Berrypaw, and Hazelpaw yelled, "No!" the loudest. After, Mousepaw and Cinderpaw were seen pacing back and forth near their mentors, Cloudtail and Spiderleg. Brambleclaw tells Mousepaw and Cinderpaw that it is time they got assessed, and that they must go hunting and catch as much prey possible. Mousepaw tells Hollypaw that she's going to show Spiderleg that he can really catch a squirrel. When Hollypaw asks Mousepaw if hunting in the undergrowth is okay for him, he agrees with her saying that undergrowth is easier, and once he catches a couple mice, he's going for a squirrel. Mousepaw comes up to Hollypaw and exclaims, "I've got caught my two mice, and now for that squirrel!" and Hollypaw tells him that he'll scare all the prey away since he talked so loud. He also asks Hollypaw if she's seen Cinderpaw and hopes she's done okay. Mousepaw tells Cinderpaw that he wants to show Spiderleg that he can catch squirrels as well as mice. He tells them that he wants to climb the Sky Oak, and that he has been practicing and wants to show Spiderleg how good he is. When he attempts climbing the Sky Oak. He gets stuck, and Cinderpaw climbs up to help him down. She almost succeeds, but then falls, breaking her hind leg. Mousepaw is among the cats that stay with Cinderpaw after her fall, and Jaypaw sensed him trembling. Outcast :Mousepaw and his siblings receive their warrior names, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail and Berrynose. Eclipse :Mousewhisker, along with Graystripe and Sorreltail go hunting along with Jaypaw who is going to collect herbs. Mousewhisker is excited to have Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw become full warriors because he thinks that it will stop the senior warriors from hogging the best moss, which he later denies when Graystripe and Sorreltail hear. He volunteers to help Jaypaw collect mallow. He becomes excited about learning that WindClan crossed the border, and asks if Jaypaw can manage the mallow leaves he collected while he goes and tells his littermates, Berrynose and Hazeltail. During the WindClan invasion, he is part of Brambleclaw's patrol. Mousewhisker scratches his eye on a thorn while watching for WindClan and Hollypaw guided him into the battle. He showed some liking to Hollypaw after that. :During the battle, he is pinned down by Emberfoot. When Jaypaw arrives, Tawnypelt pulls Mousewhisker out of the battle and asks Jaypaw take him back to camp. While leaving the battle for treatment, he proudly states to Lionpaw and Jaypaw that the only injury he got was a swelling eye, which is then the size of an apple. Long Shadows :Mousewhisker is seen near the fresh-kill pile with his brother Berrynose and Hollyleaf. Later, when Tawnypelt and her kits arrive, he comes out of the warriors' den with Honeyfern and Dustpelt, who later tells both of them to get some hunting patrols organized. He is later seen with his littermates when Littlecloud comes to the camp. :After the storm and the fire, Mousewhisker and Thornclaw repair the gaps in the nursery wall. Sunrise :In the first chapter, Mousewhisker was guarding the camp overnight. He is mostly seen around camp and on patrols. He is seen once talking to Lionblaze about Sol's supposed murder of Ashfur to the other cats, but Purdy, a ThunderClan elder, jumps in and defends his friend. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :In this book, Mousewhisker gets his first apprentice, Bumblepaw. Near the end of this book, his brother Berrynose had a litter of kits with Poppyfrost, Cherrykit and Molekit, who are now his niece and nephew. :He is seen sharing prey with Spiderleg and Hazeltail and talks about how there isn't much water left in the lake. Fading Echoes :His apprentice, Bumblepaw, gains his warrior name; Bumblestripe. Night Whispers : In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :Bumblepaw mentions that Mousewhisker and Thornclaw just taught him ThunderClan's special Lightning Strike technique. Trivia *He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat.Revealed in ''Night Whispers, page 8 *He has also been mistakenly called 'Mousefur'. Revealed in Outcast, page 319 Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Father: :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Brother: :Berrynose:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Sister: :Hazeltail:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Half-brother: :Toadstep:Revealed in Outcast, the allegiances Half-sister: :Rosepetal:Revealed in Outcast, the allegiances Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:Night Whispers characters